Fairytale of New York
by islandgirl33
Summary: A story, in the spirit of Christmas. A year from now and everything has changed. When Alex and Izzie, meet up with Meredith and Derek for a festive reunion in New York, a couple of days before Christmas. Just, as a terrifying storm is about to hit the city! Full summary inside! Alex/Izzie - Mer/Der Rating T/M
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytale of New York**

A story, in the sprit of Christmas, about Alex/Izzie and Mer/Der. A year on from now and everything has changed. When Alex and Izzie, meet up with Meredith and Derek for a festive reunion in New York, a couple of days before Christmas, just as a terrifying storm is about to hit the city.

Rating T/M

_Background_

_A year previously, Alex finally made the decision to leave Seattle behind and take his dream job at Hopkins. (Because, lets face it, in the real world he NEVER would have turned that down!) He also faced up to the fact that Izzie, always had been and always would be, the complete love of his life and he would never truly be happy with anyone else. So, he looked her up and discovered she was working at a hospital in New York and within a couple of months of contacting her they had re-married. _

_Izzie, had been working in New York, having moved to the city after leaving Seattle, to seek out treatment from a leading Oncologist there. After making a swift and full recovery, she had then started working at the same hospital, passed her boards and secured a neuro fellowship. After getting back together with Alex, Izzie decided to quit her fellowship in New York and relocate to work in Baltimore, where they could properly start their life together. Although, she had still had kept her apartment in New York and was travelling back there once a month to finish working on a trial she had been conducting._

_Meredith and Derek, still based in Seattle, had been through a difficult year. Meredith, struggled to come to terms with the loss of her sister. As well as juggling her career, motherhood and being a supportive wife to Derek. She had also been plagued with constant doubts, over her decision to stay in Seattle and not take the job in Boston._

_Unable to work as a surgeon, the past year, Derek, focused his energy on teaching, writing and travelling the country giving talks. Although, having just been cleared to work again, he is unsure whether he could ever regain his confidence enough to be able to achieve the levels of success he'd had before._

* * *

Chapter One

_"Okay, listen up folks, looks like it's going to be one white wintery Christmas. We are looking at a red weather warning. Later this evening, we are expecting massive hail and snow storms, with chilling winds of over eighty miles per hour. We strongly urge you to stock up on basic supplies, food and batteries, stay out of city parks and get prepared for possible evacuation. If you have a flight scheduled, you may want to start making alternative plans... So, any last minute Christmas shopping you have to get done, now's the time to do it guys..."..._ Alex groaned, as he drowned out the sound of the radio and switched the car engine off. He undid his seat belt and stretched his arms out, tired from the long drive up to New York from Baltimore, after his exhausting shift at Hopkins. He was in New York, having a few well deserved days off, to spend the holiday with Izzie, before helping her finally move the rest of her stuff out of her old apartment and down to their place in Baltimore.

Opening the car door, and stepping out on to the street, Alex was immediately hit with a sharp gust of icy wind, as he turned to quickly make his way up to the comfort of Izzie's apartment to drop his things off, before he made his way down to the hospital where she worked to meet her.

Stepping in to his wife's apartment, Alex smiled and shook his head, as he remembered her saying sheepishly to him on the phone earlier that morning, that she may have put a few Christmas decorations up.

_'A few decorations?'_ Alex thought, as he looked around amused, taking in the spectacular, festive wonderland he had stepped in to. Alex had forgotten just how much, Izzie, loved the holidays. There was an impressive, pine green Christmas tree in the corner of the room, beautifully decorated with glittering red, gold and silver lights, with a few perfectly wrapped presents placed underneath it. A row of frosted candles, wrapped in holly were along the side table. Two bright stockings were hanging over the fire place and a further border of twinkling Christmas lights were hung around the room, and lastly a large bunch of fresh mistletoe was tied above the kitchen door and the whole place smelt deliciously of cinnamon and spice. Alex breathed in, as he realized for once in his life, _he felt right at home._

Alex, had always hated the holidays when he hadn't been with Izzie. Growing up, they had just been a stark reminder of everything he didn't have. Now, he hated to admit he was actually, starting to grow to love them a little, as they were becoming a stark reminder of everything he did _have!_

* * *

Derek Shepherd, paused, blinded slightly by the bright stage lights, gliding over the sea of faces in front of him. He knew, if he thought about it too hard, he would freeze, clam up, struggle to force the final few words out of his mouth. So, instead he focused on the one person, that had kept him going throughout the past turbulent year of his life and moving closer to the microphone, he smiled and said with crystal clear definition.

"Lastly, I would like to thank my wife. For putting up with me, always believing in me and no matter what, never doubting me. Without her support, I feel certain, that not only would _'The Shepherd Method'_, not be the success it now is. But, more importantly, that I would not be standing here today... Thanks for listening folks and I will be available for questions after" And he stepped back, breathing a silent sigh of relief. Derek, was never normally the sentimental type. Maybe it was the time of year, or that Meredith was actually there with him at one of his talk's for once; or just the fact that he was back in his home city. But, something had made Derek, express his gratitude to Meredith so publicly, for her unconditional love and support as he had struggled to readjust to his new life without surgery.

With his ears ringing from the deafening applause, following the overwhelmingly positive reaction to his talk. Derek, glanced over, to see his beautiful wife, smiling proudly back at him, from where she was stood underneath a huge sparkling Christmas tree, to the side of the large conference hall. Her eyes full of emotion as they met his, glittering as the bright, golden Christmas trees lights bounced off her face.

As he made his way down the steps to the side of the stage. Derek lit up a little inside, as he realized he actually couldn't remember the last time he had seen his wife smile like that. He also couldn't couldn't remember, the last time she had accompanied him to one of his talks and taken any time out at all for herself, from her busy work schedule back in Seattle and their baby daughter Zola. Derek was glad Meredith had come with him this time. The trip away together to New York, although brief, had certainly done them both good already.

As he walked straight up to her, Derek placed his arm gently around Meredith's neck and whispered softly in to her ear "I love you."

Before Meredith had the chance to respond, Derek was tapped lightly on the shoulder and he turned to respond to the inevitable flow of questions stemming from the aftermath of his talk, flashing Meredith a brief apologetic smile, before he was away, already engrossed in an in depth discussion.

Meredith smiled to herself, grabbing a full glass of champagne from a passing tray and sinking back in to the cover of the Christmas tree again, happy to stay in the background. She knew, there would be plenty of time for her to have her husband to herself later on, for now, she would let him bask in the success of what had been his biggest talk to date.

* * *

Izzie, stepped out in to the chilly New York December afternoon, her long blonde hair whipping around her face with the fierce winds, shivering, as she wrapped her charcoal grey, winter coat tightly around herself. She shivered some more, as she was hit with a sharp pang of emotion and a small tear formed in the corner of her eye. She still couldn't quite believe, that the time had come to finally say goodbye to the city, friends and hospital, that had been her home for the past, almost three years of her life. The place that had brought her back to life, made her re-discover who she really was and realize that no matter what had happened to her in Seattle, she'd still had everything to live for. For that, she would always be eternally grateful, but Izzie knew that the time was right to move on now, as she suddenly spotted Alex walking towards her. Hitting her with a rush of butterflies. They had been back together for nearly a year, but it still made Izzie go weak at the knees, every time she was near him and she still couldn't quite believe that she wasn't dreaming and despite everything, somehow they had managed to find their way back to each other.

Moving faster and faster, so she was almost running, Izzie leapt in to Alex's arms, as he buried his face in to her neck and the world stood still for a second, as they lost themselves in each other. Breaking apart eventually, just enough for them to find each others lips and lock together in a passionate kiss.

"Easy you two, you might want get yourselves a room" Elliot, one of Izzie's friends and co-workers said, as a group of them walked past.

"I haven't seen my husband for over two weeks, I'll have you know" Izzie said, giggling shyly, as she broke apart from Alex a little to face her friends.

"Well, have fun then and make sure you wrap up and stay indoors, it's going to be one wild night..." Elliot replied.

"Thanks, we will" Izzie said, still beaming at her friends, as another one added. "Oh and don't you dare leave town before coming to say goodbye properly Izzie."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Izzie said, as her eyes met Alex's for a brief second, before she turned back to wave her friends off.

Alone again, Alex wrapped his arms around Izzie's waist, as he looked in to her wide, soft brown eyes. "So, you stop by my apartment?" Izzie said, as a light sprinkling of snow fell around her, sparkling flakes catching in her long blonde hair.

"Err..yeah, although I thought I'd taken a de-tour and ended up in Santa's _freaking_ grotto" Alex said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you know it's my last Christmas here in New York, so, I wanted to make it a special one" Izzie replied, batting her long eyelashes sweetly at Alex, as the snow continued to fall around her.

Alex shook his head, as he put his hand up to lightly brush a snow flake out of Izzie's hair and move it away from the side of her face, as he said softly, his breath frozen against hers. "You know, we're not due to meet Meredith and Shepherd for a few hours yet. So, we could always just skip the Christmas shopping and go back to Santa's grotto right now, to warm up and have some fun."

Izzie leaned back a little and bit her lip, as she said playfully. "Oh no, you don't get out of taking me Christmas shopping that easily, Alex Karev."

"Okay, but you'll have to make it up to me later then." Alex replied, as he leaned in and whispered exactly how he wanted her to make it up to him. Causing a tingle of electricity to bolt through Izzie, as she turned to rest her head on his shoulder and they walked away arm in arm, as the bright white flakes of snow, fluttered even more heavily around them.

* * *

Meredith sipped her champagne and putting her hand up to her mouth, she chewed on her nail nervously, tentatively glancing around the room, for a familiar face. Flashy medical conferences, just weren't really Meredith's thing. She wasn't as confident as her best friend Cristina, or as naturally charming as her husband Derek. Meredith looked over to where Derek was stood, locked in an intense conversation with some fellow, leading medical professionals. Derek was nodding his head and smiling politely in agreement at them, he looked so polished and handsome, still every bit the rock star surgeon, in his sleek designer suit, with his perfectly styled hair. Meredith was so proud of him, despite everything, she knew he would come back even stronger when he started back in surgery again soon.

Meredith then groaned, as she spotted the one person she had been desperately trying to avoid all day walking straight towards her. It was Dr Levin, the woman that had offered her the position at Harvard, the _position_ that Meredith had turned down.

"Dr Grey" the older woman said, as she strode towards Meredith. "How lovely to see you." Her smile was polite and friendly, whilst her eyes in contrast were icy and accusing. "What brings you away from Seattle and all the way out here?" She went on to say, through her bright red lips, as a cloud of her powerful musky perfume hit Meredith.

"Oh, well I came to support my husband" Meredith said, smiling back as warmly as she could, as she detected the sharp undertone to Dr Levin's words. Meredith had dodged her calls for a couple of weeks, before she had finally sent a cowardly email to explain her reasons for turning down the offer and by the look on the woman's face now, she wasn't used to people saying _no_ to her, as her eyes bored intensely in to Meredith even further and she said. "Of course, you're the woman behind the great _Dr Shepherd_. I take it all is going well back in Seattle for you both?"

Meredith looked her firmly in the eye, as she replied. "Yes, very well thanks."

"That's great to hear, your mother would be very proud." Dr Levin said sharply in response.

Meredith felt as though, that last remark was a sharp slap around the face. Dr Levin had know Ellis Grey and they both knew, Ellis, would have been anything but proud, that Meredith had turned down the chance to work at Harvard, on one of the best programmes in the country. But, Meredith had to keep reminding herself, that she never was and never would be _her mother_. She had a family in Seattle and they were her first priority now.

Meredith gulped and looked over at the large clock on the wall behind her, willing the time to pass. She couldn't wait to unwind later with her husband and catch up with her good friend Alex, who they were due to meet for dinner before they flew home. Since he had left Seattle almost a year ago, Meredith had really missed Alex and being here now, just reinforced that even more. At that exact point in time, Meredith wanted nothing more than to be joking around with Alex and anywhere but stood in a room full of superficial, judgmental people, like this hostile, scary woman in front of her.

* * *

"Ooh, you ordered champagne" Izzie said, flicking her glossy long hair back. As the waitress brought an ice bucket and expensive looking bottle of Dom Perignon over to where she was sat with Alex, by the window in the low lit, fashionable restaurant/bar, after their afternoon shopping trip, as they waited for Meredith and Derek to join them.

"Well, it's not every day that we see the Shepherd's" Alex said grinning. Although, if he was honest, he also wanted to show off a little. The last time he'd seen anyone from Seattle, he'd been living practically rent free at Meredith's house on a modest resident's salary, barely able to pay for a four pack of beer. Now, for the first time in his life, he actually felt like he'd achieved something and that all his hard work had paid off. He was earning enough money at Hopkins to live very comfortably, having bought his own apartment, splash out on a flash new car and he was also planning to surprize Izzie and buy her the diamond Tiffany earrings she'd had her eye on earlier. Alex knew money couldn't buy happiness, but it sure helped, he thought with a smug smile. As he picked up his champagne glass and looked across at his beautiful wife. Her face illuminated, from the light of the flickering candle, placed perfectly at the centre of their table. With the bright city Christmas lights, shining brightly in the window behind her.

"To us." Alex said, as he raised his glass and thought, maybe, just maybe, he _had_ made it now.

Izzie beamed back at him, as a powerful gust of wind lashed against the window behind them, followed be a sudden fierce down pour of giant icy hail stones hammering against the glass. Alex, looked over at the flat screen on the wall behind them, to catch the headline. _'City on red alert! As worst storm in decades, about to hit!'_

Turning back to Izzie, Alex said, half joking, half serious. "You think we should be at home now, stocking up on canned food?"

Izzie, busy examining the contents of one of her shopping bags mumbled back. "Oh, no, they say the same thing every year, it never comes to anything."

"Okay, if you say so. Well, I hope Meredith and Derek get here soon, I'm starving." Alex said, as he turned to pick up and scan the menu in front of him. All thoughts of the potential storm fading, as he looked forward to seeing his friends and the night ahead...

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 2

Stepping, out of the cold and in to the warm, buzzing bar. Meredith, twisted her frozen, delicate hands together, her hair dripping with icy droplets of melting frozen snow, as she swallowed and tentatively glanced around.

"You see them?" Derek said, as he followed behind her, bringing his hands up to his face and blowing in to them. Even the short trip from their taxi to the restaurant door had nearly blown them away, in the rapidly progressing storm that was hitting the city.

Meredith bit her lip, as a sudden hit of nerves, rocketed through her system. As much as she had been looking forward to this and finally escaping the conference from earlier, she couldn't help being a little nervous. Mainly, because she had barely spoken to Alex since he had left Seattle and she knew it would be weird seeing him again and now, with _Izzie_ too. Meredith, had been more than a little shocked, when Alex had announced, just before he had left for Baltimore, when he was still working in Seattle, that he had been seeing Izzie again, in _New York_. Cristina, on the other hand, hadn't batted an eyelid, saying it was obvious they would get back together in the end. That some things were just meant to be, and sometimes, people just needed some time apart to get some perspective and develop and grow as people, before they were ready to commit to a full life together. Meredith had agreed with Cristina, but had also thought is was no coincidence, that Cristina had just made the decision to work things out once and for all with her own husband Owen.

At first, Meredith had been mad at Alex for leaving and also a tad jealous, that he was chasing his dreams and moving forward, whilst she felt as though she was left behind and standing still. Even through his emails, Meredith could tell Alex had changed, he was less dark and twisty and more optimistic and positive, he sounded happy. Especially, when he wrote about his relationship with Izzie. Meredith, had known that however hard he had tried to move on with anyone else in Seattle, Alex, would never properly get over Izzie, or find the happiness he'd had with her with anyone else. So, Meredith knew she had to be happy for him and mostly she was. There was just the small selfish part of her, that missed the dark and twisty Alex. Her partner in crime, her person to be dark and twisty _with,_ her person that never judged her. Because, in his own way, he was just as screwed up as she was and Meredith was nervous about how she would now find this new, brighter version of her friend.

...

"There they are" Meredith suddenly said, as she looked over to a table by the window, to see her old friends sat together, looking relaxed and happy, laughing, completely caught up in each other and their own little world and Meredith smiled.

Alex and Izzie stood up immediately, as soon as they spotted Meredith and Derek and waved them over, beaming. Meredith, could scarcely believe the change in them both since she had last seen them. Izzie, was clearly cancer free and the picture of health. Her long blonde hair was thick and shiny again, her skin glowing and flawless and her eyes bright and alive, she was wearing a fitted black top and tight jeans and she looked incredible, like a supermodel again. The last time Meredith had seen Izzie, her eyes had been sunken and swollen from crying, her hair shorter and lifeless and her face full of sadness, as her world had come crashing down around her.

"Meredith" Izzie squealed excitedly, as she moved towards her and flung her arms around her, instantly radiating her familiar, warm energy on to Meredith, as Alex and Derek politely shook hands next to them. Causing Meredith to instantly feel at ease at seeing Izzie. She had cared deeply about her back in Seattle and both Izzie and George, had become the family Meredith had never had, in her early days at Seattle Grace. Somehow, Izzie had given Meredith something that she had never got from anyone else, not even Cristina. To lose her, had hit Meredith hard and she was ashamed to admit, she had never looked Izzie up after she had left. Meredith had told herself, she was just being a loyal friend to Alex. But, the truth was at first Meredith was too upset and bitter about the parting conversation she'd had with Izzie and then she was just too pre-occupied with her own life to worry about what had actually happened to Izzie, thinking there was no way their paths would ever cross again and that chapter in her life was firmly closed. So, Meredith was more than a little anxious about finally facing Izzie again. But, here it was obvious that it was as though nothing had ever changed, as the two woman broke apart and Izzie moved in to embrace Derek and Meredith then turned to look at Alex.

Meredith could honestly say she had never seen Alex looking so happy. The change in him was abundant. He looked handsome and relaxed, as he grinned at her. His hair was shorter and perfectly styled. He had just the right amount of manly stubble on his chiselled jaw line and he was wearing what looked like a chic, expensive, shirt and jeans. He could have stepped straight out of an aftershave commercial. In contrast back in Seattle, half the time Alex had come in to work looking as though he had just rolled out of bed and had spent the majority of his time with one huge chip on his shoulder, being mad at the world, behaving like a douche and chasing after any intern or nurse with a pulse.

"It's so great to see you" Meredith said, as she stepped in to hug Alex tightly, he smelt delicious and it made Meredith realize, just how much his friendship meant to her. He had been the brother she had never had.

"You too Grey" Alex replied.

"So, how's it going? Now you've hit the big time at Hopkins, good move?" Meredith said to Alex, as Izzie and Derek were already locked in a conversation, about how Izzie had been working at Derek's old hospital right here in New York.

Alex looked Meredith in the eye, as he replied." Hopkins, it's tough, really tough, but incredible. Honestly, I love it. Best thing I ever did, well, _one_ of the best things I ever did anyway."

"That's great" Meredith said, as she thought, how she had always known, Alex, would make a first class surgeon one day.

"I am so glad you two made it. We were starting to getting worried, what with the weather warnings everywhere." Izzie said, butting in and changing the subject, as the severe winds, continued to rampage outside the window.

"Oh, this is nothing, just a little storm. Perfectly normal for the east coast" Derek said causally, as they all sat down.

"Well, you must be in need of a drink. Alex got some champagne" Izzie said, as Alex gestured for the waitress to bring over two more glasses.

"How did your talk go Derek? You certainly look the part, very dapper in your suit." Izzie said excitedly, her eyes widening.

"It was good, really good." Derek replied, smiling, as he looked at Meredith.

"It was awesome. There were people there from all over the world" Meredith gushed proudly.

"That's great. We're really sorry we couldn't be there too. I've been working the past 12 hours on my last shift here and Alex just got in to town a couple of hours ago." Izzie said.

"Yeah and then Izzie, dragged me in the snow around every freaking shop in the city" Alex said playfully, rolling his eyes.

"I did not. We went in to like three stores." Izzie replied, shaking her head. "And you loved it, especially the toy store." She teased, sipping her drink. "Ooh, we got a little gift for Zola" Izzie then suddenly added, putting her glass down, as she pulled out a beautifully wrapped, shiny package and handed it to Meredith.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. But thank you" Meredith said.

"How's she doing?" Alex said.

"Zola, she's doing great" Meredith replied, as Derek nodded in agreement. "Excited about Christmas and her sleep over at Aunt Cristina's this weekend, whilst we've been away."

"You left her with Yang? That was brave!" Alex exclaimed, raising his eyebrows.

Meredith chuckled then, as she said. "Cristina doesn't hate all kids you know, she's actually really good with Zola. She loves playing the cool aunt."

"Just so long, as she can hand her back" Derek joked.

"How is Cristina?" Izzie said.

"Ah, you know, Cristina's, well, '_Cristina'_. Still kicking ass in surgery, terrifying interns and doing anything she can to get ahead and more OR time. So, she's doing well, and she's settled, her and Owen have finally figured stuff out, I think."

"That's great. Please, be sure to tell her we said hi." Izzie said, as Alex nodded.

"So, are we going to party in New York tonight then, seeing as it's Christmas Eve tomorrow?" Izzie then went on to say, as she raised her glass.

"We would love to. But, we have to catch a late, night flight back to Seattle. I think Cristina really would kill us, if we stayed away any longer, she has limits to her 'cool aunt' duties" Meredith said, as she suddenly felt a little uneasy, the way things were looking with the weather, they would be lucky to even make it to the airport, let alone back to Seattle.

"Oh, that's too bad guys. Well, if you change your mind. My apartment is five minutes away and I have a spare room with your name on it." Izzie said, adding "Right babe?" As she turned to look at Alex.

"Yeah, of course. Although, I have to warn you. Izzie, has gone a little over board with the festive cheer." Alex replied dryly.

"I have not. It's homely. Who doesn't love a little holiday spirit at this time of year? I mean, you guys are parents now. You must be in to it too, right?" Izzie said, looking at Meredith and smiling.

"Yeah, kind of" Meredith replied, as she thought how the truth actually was, that she had been so busy she hadn't had time to put even one decoration up in their house back in Seattle. She felt bad, she had wanted to make it special for Zola. Her own mother had never taken a single Christmas off to spend with Meredith and it had come as a huge shock to her that other families took it so seriously. This year, she had at least been sure to make sure she had both Christimas eve and day off work, to spend with her baby girl.

"How about you guys, thinking of taking the big leap in to parenthood any time soon?" Derek said, changing the subject, sensing Meredith felt uncomfortable.

Izzie fidgeted with her nails, as she looked down at her drink and she felt Alex's fingers lightly brush her knee, as he replied. "Ah, we're just enjoying each other for the time being." Alex knew, Izzie, was more than a little apprehensive about starting a family as soon as possible. He, on the other hand just wanted them to stay as they were, blissfully happy and uncomplicated.

"You're right, there's plenty of time for all that" Derek said, with a friendly smile directed at Izzie.

"Enjoy your freedom while you have it, that's what I say." Meredith added.

* * *

A couple of hours later, laughing merrily at Alex's latest wise crack, Derek trailed off and placed his hand on Meredith's, as he said. "Guys, it's been great, but we really need to collect our luggage and get going to the airport."

Meredith nodded, a little unenthusiastically, she was having so much fun, as she groaned and said "Yeah, we need to get back for Zola and Christmas and work."

"I'll settle up." Alex said, as he stood up.

"No, we can't let you do that." Derek said.

"No, we've got it." Izzie replied firmly, as Alex was already half way to the now, nearly empty bar.

Meredith stood up and followed Alex to the bar area and puting her hand on his arm, she said a little drunkenly. "I'm glad we met up tonight Alex. It's honestly been just like old times and_ so_ good to see you again."

"You too" Alex replied and he truly meant it. He loved Hopkins, but the people there were a little aloof and robotic. At Seattle Grace, it had been so much more relaxed and friendly, he had made friends for life there.

"It's been great for you to see Izzie again too. She was a little nervous about seeing you tonight. I told her she had nothing to worry about, but..." Alex said, stopping mid-sentence and looking at Meredith expectantly.

"She honestly, had _nothing_ to worry about" Meredith said immediately with a warm smile, as she paused and added. "So, how is married life this time?"

"Well, you know, it keeps my drinking, gambling and womanizing ways in check" Alex joked, before saying more seriously, as he twisted the gold band on his finger. "No, actually, so far it's been pretty awesome." And he looked over to where Izzie was sat, chatting away to Derek, she was telling him a story, using dramatic facial expressions and big hand gestures and Derek was nodding and listening intently. Alex felt warm inside, _his_ Izzie was _back_, the girl he had fallen _so _deeply in love with all that time ago, back when they had only been first year interns. Before, the cheating and the cancer and the running away and the divorce. She was back, the girl that never failed to make everyone around her light up, the girl that made everything just that little bit better, the girl that despite everything, had changed Alex in to the man he was today.

* * *

"God, it's freezing" Izzie said, as she clung on to Alex tightly on the street, as they waved Meredith and Derek off. The fierce weather was stepping up, as the wind blew their hair over their faces and the icy pellets of hard snow, stung their bare skin.

As soon as Meredith and Derek were out of sight, Alex turned and hailed the nearest taxi, bundling himself and Izzie straight in and out of the cold.

"Such a shame, they couldn't stay. You think they'll make it back okay?" Izzie said, sounding worried as she snuggled up to Alex in the back of their taxi.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Alex mumbled, as he thought how as much as he had enjoyed the Shepherd's company the past evening. He now wanted nothing more than to have the rest of the night alone with his wife. Seing as they hadn't spent the night together for over a fortnight and he was starting to get horny. As he grinned, thinking about what the rest of night ahead would bring and he strategically picked up Izzie's icy, frozen hand and without saying anything, placed it on the hard bulge forming in his jeans.

"Mmm..." Izzie said, giggling flirtatiously, as she glanced directly in to Alex's, suggestive soft brown eyes. The anxious thoughts about her friend's flight home, fading rapidly.

* * *

Meredith groaned, as the brief, relaxed buzz from the alcohol she'd consumed over dinner, suddenly vanished, as she looked around her, at the chaos unfolding in front of them at the airport. There were people everywhere, kids screaming, airline officials shouting and constant announcements.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Derek then said angrily, as they both looked up at the board in front of them.

_Flight 5676 Seattle – Cancelled!_

"What are we going to do now?" Meredith whined, as a wave of panic rushed across her. They were now stuck in New York, with no way of getting back to Seattle for Christmas!

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had barely even stepped foot through the front door, when Alex had pressed his lips firmly in to Izzie's. Running his hands urgently through her long, soft hair, as the kiss became more demanding and they stumbled backwards in to the open plan kitchen, clumsily pulling their coats off, as Alex then tugged at Izzie's top, before fumbling with the buttons on his own shirt, all without breaking the much anticipated and passionate kiss.

"Stop, wait.." Izzie then said, pulling away from him for a brief second.

"What?" Alex said, a little breathlessly, hardly able to contain himself as he looked at his stunning wife stood half naked in front of him, her hair falling in loose waves over her perfect breasts in her black lacy bra.

"You have to kiss me under the mistletoe" Izzie said playfully, as she dragged him by the hand to stand directly beneath the fresh bunch of mistletoe hanging over the doorway.

"I'll kiss you anywhere you want" Alex replied suggestively, as he leant down to kiss her again, before pushing her gently across the hallway and in to her bedroom, where they both fell back on to the crisp white cotton sheets, covering Izzie's king-size bed.

Izzie shuddered, as Alex trailed light feather like kisses over her neck and down her abdomen. Every nerve in her body tingling in anticipation, as her head flopped back against the pillow and she moaned softly, as she felt his hot breath against the top of her panties. Smiling, as she thought there wasn't another man alive that could make her feel like Alex did.

* * *

Derek slammed his fist down with frustration on the information desk in front of him, as he said to the increasingly exasperated man behind it. "I don't think you understand me, we _need_ to get back to Seattle tonight!"

"I don't think you understand me sir, but all flights are currently grounded until further notice" The airline official said, trying to remain as calm as he could, as Derek glared angrily back at him.

"My wife and I are surgeons, we are urgently needed back in Seattle tonight, you have to find a way to get us back there" Derek replied, this time raising his voice, as Meredith rolled her eyes with embarrassment, at her husband had mentioning they were surgeons to try and get them special treatment, as she sensed they were starting to create quite a scene.

"I don't care if you're the president of the United States, there are no flights until further notice, if you hadn't noticed we are experiencing freak wather conditions, it's not safe to fly, now if you'll step aside sir…."

Derek took a deep breath, sighing and running his hand through his hair, as Meredith said in a more reasonable tone to the man behind the desk. "We're sorry, we know this isn't your fault and you're doing everything you can, but do you think you could you at least get us a hotel room? The hotel we have been staying in is full."

"Ma'am, every hotel in the city is full tonight, the best thing you can do is go and find yourselves a couple of vacant seats here at the airport somewhere before they all get taken and try and sleep until the morning, when we should have some more news."

"You're kidding?" Derek said, just as Meredith's phone rang.

"It's Cristina" She said, as she glanced down at it.

"Hey, you get my messages?" Meredith said hastily, as she answered the call.

"Ur…yeah, all ten of them? Seriously, Mere, you need to learn to chill out, Zola is just fine with me and Owen. We had fun today, and now she's conked out on the sofa, fast asleep waiting for you to come home... What are you calling for anyway? Shouldn't you be on an aeroplane right now?" Cristina then added, a little suspiciously.

"Cristina, I know Zola's fine with you and that's not why I am calling. Have you even seen the news this evening? We're stuck here in New York, all flights are cancelled, the city's in panic mode, there's some sort of freak snow storm and expected 'black out' later. You're going to have to keep Zola until we get back.." Meredith said firmly, as she sighed and shattered she sank back to perch uncomfortably on her suitcase.

"Oh, no..I mean, I saw there was some sort of storm, or whatever. But, Mere you have to get back, I have surgeries scheduled tomorrow….." Cristina said, an edge of panic coming across in her voice.

"Listen Cristina, we are stranded here in New York with no-where to go, so looks like we will be sleeping on the airport floor, when it's Christmas eve tomorrow and I just want to get back to my baby …So, you're going to have to help us out a little here and figure something out, okay?…and who schedules surgeries for Christmas eve anyway?" Meredith said, as she stifled a small sob, that rapidly turned in to louder waves of hiccuping tears.

"Uh, everyone!…But, okay…I'm sure I can find some snotty nosed intern to watch her while I'm in surgery then." Cristina said, sounding a little calmer. "Don't worry, it will be okay, these things are always much worse than you think." Cristina added, trying in her own way to be supportive to her now, almost hysterical best friend.

"I know…" Meredith then replied quietly, as she wiped her eyes and tried to drown out the loud noise of the airport around her.

"So, how was your trip otherwise? How was the evil spawn?" Cristina said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good, really good. Alex is so loved up with Izzie again. He's like a different person and he's seems to be loving Hopkins." Meredith said.

"Well, who wouldn't be? It's Hopkins! So, where are they staying tonight anyway?" Cristina said.

"Well, they're at Izzie's apartment here in New York, she kept it on until she finished working here." Meredith replied.

"So, there's your answer, surely they can put you up for one night?" Cristina said.

"Oh, I'm not sure whether they would want visitors, you know?" Meredith said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Get off the phone now, jump in a cab and go and drown your sorrows with the evil spawn and Barbie…I'll speak to you in the morning" Cristina said, hanging up before Meredith even had the chance to respond..

Meredith turned to look at Derek, who with a look of sheer exhaustion and defeat waved his phone at her and said, "I've called pretty much every hotel in the city, they're all full.

"I'll call Alex, we can go back there" Meredith said.

"If we can even get a cab" Derek said, shaking his head. As the airport became more and more chaotic and panicked around them.

* * *

Alex wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife, staring lovingly in to her eyes, as they rolled over in bed and she straddled him as he exhaled and placed his hands gently on her hips. Just as his phone rang noisily from where it lay on the bedroom floor, having fallen out of his jeans pocket moments earlier.

"You should get that." Izzie said quietly.

"Ah, it can wait." Alex replied in a low voice, as he slid his hands up her back.

"Seriously Alex, it could be important" Izzie pleaded, as the wind continued to lash viciously against the bedroom window and she re-positioned herself to sit back against the headboard and sighing slightly, Alex leaned over to reach his phone.

"It's Meredith" Alex said, frowning as he glanced at it, before quickly putting it to his ear.

"Hey, everything okay?" He said, a little breathlessly.

"Alex, oh thank god. Our flight's been cancelled. We're stuck at the airport." Meredith replied immediately, from the other end of the phone.

"Okay, well don't panic, you can come back here. We've got a spare room." Alex said in a reassuring tone, as he glanced at Izzie, who was nodding furiously in agreement.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your evening Alex" Meredith replied sheepishly.

"Of course we're sure. We can't have you stranded at the airport. You want me to come and get you?" Alex said, as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh no, we'll get a cab. It's pretty dangerous driving conditions and you've been drinking too." Meredith said. As Izzie grabbed the phone from Alex and said firmly. "Mere, it's Izzie. Listen, get in the nearest cab, I'll text you my address. You should be here in fifteen minutes. The log fire's on and we have alcohol, lots of it. Everything will be just fine."

"Thanks Iz" Meredith said, as she let out a small laugh, Izzie hadn't changed one bit and as she ended the call, Meredith thought perhaps things weren't quite as bleak as they seemed.

Izzie threw the phone down on the side of the bed and leaned back next to Alex, as she said. "They should be here soon. I should go and put some clean towels in the spare room for them."

"Iz" Alex pleaded, as he stroked her hair affectionately, not wanting her to move.

Ignoring him, Izzie pulled the sheets back and climbed out of bed, as she scrabbled around to locate her discarded underwear, quickly putting it back on, before pulling her light grey sweat pants on and shaking her long blonde hair out behind her, as she put on one of Alex's old hoodies to keep warm.

Alex stayed in bed, a little frustrated as he watched Izzie getting dressed and admitting defeat he pulled himself up slightly. Of course he would do anything to help his friends if they were in trouble. But their timing was impeccable he thought, as he tossed the duvet to one side and leapt out of bed too.

* * *

"This must be it." Derek said, as he banged on the door.

Izzie opened the door immediately, with Alex behind her. "You poor things, come in." Izzie said, as she took in the sight of her friends, standing in front of her soaking wet and frozen.

"Thanks Iz, we're so sorry to disturb your evening." Meredith said apologetically.

"Oh, you weren't disturbing anything" Izzie said, waving her hand, as she thought _'only the hot sex I was about to have with my husband'_. Before smiling sweetly at them again.

"This is a great apartment." Meredith said, stepping inside and looking around as they were immediately hit with the cosy, festive warmth of Izzie's apartment, the log fire roaring away and the tree lights twinkling magically.

"It's beginning to feel a bit like Christmas" Derek joked, as he looked at all Izzie's decorations.

"Thanks, I'm glad someone appreciates it." Izzie said, as she glanced at Alex.

"What? I love it." He said, smirking.

"Let me show you where the bathroom is, so you can get out of those wet clothes." Izzie suddenly said, turning to lead Meredith and Derek down the hallway.

* * *

"Do you think it's going to get really bad?" Meredith said, as alone in Izzie's spare room, now both with freshly dried clothes and hair, she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck.

"It's about as bad as I've seen and I lived in this city for nearly thirty years." Derek replied, and they both looked out of the white frosted glass on the window behind them, as the snow swirled around outside it.

"What about Zola?" Meredith said, sounding a little panicked.

"Zola will be fine with Cristina and Owen, there's no storm in Seattle. We'll be fine here, we've survived much worse Meredith. The storm will pass and we'll fly back tomorrow on Christmas Eve, one day later than planned" Derek said, as Meredith just silently nestled her head against his chest.

* * *

Alex was lazed back on the sofa, with Izzie wrapped up in his arms, her head rested on his shoulder, as they sleepily watched the TV news reports of the storm damage unfolding in front of them.

They both instantly looked up as Meredith and Derek walked back in to the room. "Let me get you a drink" Alex said, as he got up and quickly came back holding a bottle of tequila, raising his eyebrows as he said "looks like you're both in need of a drink, right?"

"You're a life saver Alex" Meredith said, as he handed them both a glass.

"Well, I've heard that on more than one occasion." Alex replied arrogantly.

"Geez..is this the end of the world?" Izzie said, as she hugged her knees and the weather continued to worsen outside, just as the TV suddenly went fuzzy.

Meredith was only half listening, drowning out their conversation, as she sank back on to the sofa sipping her drink, the warm buzz from it instantly hitting her, causing her to feel very relaxed, as she stared hypnotically at the roaring fire in front of her, feeling her eyes slowly close. When suddenly she was abruptly jolted wide awake, as there was a loud bang and then everything went _black!_

_..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Thanks for reading my story. I've had no time for this chapter, so it's really rushed and not perfect, but I wanted to write it now, or I knew I probably never would :)

Chapter 4

Suddenly, everything became deadly quiet inside the pitch black apartment. The only noise being the howling winds and deafening sounds of the terrifying blizzard outside. There was no familiar street sounds, television blaring, phones buzzing or music playing; in fact it was as though the earth had stood still.

"Everyone okay?" Derek said, as he reached over for Meredith's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I think so" Meredith replied shakily.

"Okay, Izzie. Where do you keep your torches, batteries and matches?" Alex said, as taking control, he quickly moved across to pick up one of the flickering candles on the side. Holding it up, so he could see Izzie's face.

"Umm.. well matches and batteries are in the kitchen drawer and I'm not sure if I have any torches, there might be one at the back of the drawer.." Izzie said, suddenly sounding a little panicked.

"What? Who doesn't have a torch?" Alex snapped back.

"I didn't really think I would need a _freaking_ torch in the middle of New York city in 2012" Izzie snapped back, matching Alex's tone.

"Well, guess what? You're in the middle of a black out, so you do…. Can you come and hold this candle? I can't see a damn thing!" Alex said moodily from the kitchen, as he fumbled around in the drawer.

"Guys, relax, it's just a black out. I am sure the power will be back on again any second. Oh and I have a torch in my luggage…... Meredith pass me that candle? I'll go and get it." Derek said reassuringly, as he took the candle and disappeared.

Alex walked back over, holding a small torch. As he lit the big round, holly wrapped candle in the middle of the coffee table, gently lighting the room with a soft glow. As Izzie followed him with two blankets, handing one to Meredith, before wrapping the other one around her and Alex as they sat down on the floor next to the coffee table and Meredith shuffled over to join them.

"Well, I guess your love of candles has some use, Iz." Meredith joked, trying to lighten the mood, as Derek returned with a torch, lighting the room even further and Meredith held the blanket out for him to join her. Just as there was a loud thundering crash!

"What the hell was that?" Alex said.

"I don't know, but I didn't like the sound of it." Meredith replied, thinking how the night was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Phones are dead" Derek said, as he pulled his smartphone out of his pocket, shining his torch on it.

"Great, so we have no power, no communication." Alex said, a distinctively uneasy undertone coming through in his voice, as the glass rattled in the windows with the wind.

Suddenly, Izzie, who had been silent for a few seconds, broke in to a fit of giggles. "Iz?" Alex said, as he turned to shoot her a confused look, adding. "You think this is funny?"

"No, it's just that this could only happen to us, right? I mean I've lived in this city for nearly three years, worked in one of the busiest hospitals in the country and seriously, nothing remotely has happened out of the ordinary. I mean look at us all, what are the odds? How many times can we cheat death? I got stage 4 cancer, yet here I am fine." Izzie said, as she carried on laughing.

"Yep and I nearly drowned, then almost got blown up by a bomb" Meredith added, as she laughed too, her face illuminated by the festive candle in front of her.

"I got shot by a crazy gunman" Derek said, with an amused smile.

"Me too." Alex added, as he smirked.

"Then you two _survive_ a deadly plane crash. I mean, we couldn't make this stuff up. We survived all that and here we are worried about a little storm." Izzie said, as she laughed some more, snuggling closer to Alex and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we're the wrong friends to have." Meredith replied, as all four of them laughed.

"Okay, who wants another winter warmer?" Alex said, picking up the liquor bottle and holding it up.

"Yep, I vote we just drink through it. Alcohol makes everything better" Izzie said, just as there was a loud banging on the front door.

"Isobel, Isobel….are you in there?" A croaky voice said, as the banging got louder.

"Oh, it's Mrs Collins form across the hall" Izzie groaned. "She's probably seen Alex's car and wants him to go and have a look at her boiler for her again…" Izzie said, smiling a little mischievously as she glanced at her husband

"Yeah, that's very nice, seeing as she hates me." Alex replied gruffly.

"She does not hate you, she just doesn't understand you" Izzie said, rolling her eyes. "Babe, go and answer the door and see what she wants, we can't leave her on her own." Izzie said pleading sweetly, as Alex scowled and stood up, moving to the door with his candle, as he muttered sulkily "I'm a doctor, not a _freaking_ gasman"

Derek laughed loudly, as they then heard Alex at the door talking to the old lady and Izzie suddenly said "Oh, Derek, you might want to keep quiet" Before they all heard Mrs Collins say "You have company? Perfect, with two of you strapping young men, you'll have my boiler working in no time"

"Err, too late." Izzie said as she laughed in to her hand and Alex came back looking sheepish, as he said "Derek, you any good with fixing boilers dude?"

* * *

"Thanks" Meredith said, as Izzie topped up her glass and pulling her hand out from behind the comfort of her blanket, Meredith picked it up and held it to her lips.

"You reckon they'll be okay?" Meredith said, as she cradled her glass.

"They'll be fine, if they're not back in half an hour, I'll go down and rescue them." Izzie said, as she hugged her blanket closer around herself, before laughing and saying "Two of the best surgeons in the country, fixing an old ladies boiler on what is now officially, Christmas eve." Izzie said, as still laughing, she held her watch up to the candle light.

"Oh, I haven't laughed this much in ages. We should do this more often" Meredith said, laughing too.

"What, meet up in the middle of an apocalypse?" Izzie said, raising her eyebrows.

"No, get together, take some time out, have fun!. You know something? Somewhere, somehow, life just stopped being fun, Iz" Meredith said, sighing as she realized that was the first time, she had actually admitted that to anyone.

"What? Come on, your life is perfect" Izzie said, as she looked across at Meredith "You have your McDreamy, the house, the job, the baby. You got your happily ever after Meredith."

Meredith sighed and bit her lip, her face softly lit by the candle, as she said. "I'm not so sure I believe in a happily after. I mean, don't get me wrong I am very lucky. I know I'll always love Derek and we have a beautiful daughter. But, when you're trying to juggle your career with being a good mother and wife, it's tough, you have to sacrifice a lot."

"Well, I guess I'm just one of those crazy people that still believes you can have it all" Izzie said quietly.

Meredith sensed the pain in Izzie's voice, and she said "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Iz. But, have you guys thought about which fertility specialist, you're going to use?...Because, I did a lot of research in to it, before we adopted Zola and there is a great one, right here in New York...Dr.."

"Dr Parker" Izzie said, quickly finishing off Meredith's sentence. "I'm already on her waiting list."

"Oh, that's great then" Meredith said, a little surprized.

"Alex doesn't know yet, he doesn't want to talk about specialists. In fact, he doesn't want to talk about anything to do with having a baby. Every time I bring it up, he just acts all cagey and weird. I just wish he would tell me how he feels, so we can talk about it." Izzie blurted out.

"Just give him time. Alex is like me three years ago. When Derek brought up the topic of having a baby, I freaked out. I was just trying to get used to us actually being together and being happy. I couldn't deal with thinking about the next stage and how that would effect us.." Meredith said, as her eyes met Izzie's.

Before Izzie had the chance to respond. The door opened and shining the bright torch light in to the room, Alex walked in, closely followed by Derek.

"Jeez... thought we were never going to get away" Alex said, as he quickly sat back down next to Izzie.

"Mrs Collins okay? You fix her boiler?" Izzie said.

"She's fine, she fell asleep, after she made Derek make her a hot water bottle." Alex said, as he smirked across at Derek.

"What can I say, old ladies like me. I'm a likeable guy." Derek said, his eyes twinkling a little as he caught Meredith's eye.

Alex yawned loudly, as he said. "I vote we all try and get some sleep. Hopefully things will have died down a little tomorrow."

"Good idea" Izzie replied, as she felt Alex's arm slide around her waist lightly caressing her lower back.

* * *

"You really think we'll get back to Seattle tomorrow? I don't think I've ever seen such a bad blizzard" Meredith said, as Derek climbed in to bed next to her.

"No, but I'm sure we won't be stuck here forever" Derek replied sleepily, as he reached for his wife's hand.

"I know, I shouldn't say this, but I actually sort of like it. It's kind of romantic, don't you think?" Meredith said dreamily, as she propped herself up on one elbow, to try and make out her husbands face in the dark.

"Okay, can I have my wife back please? You have clearly been spending too much time with Izzie." Derek said, amused.

Meredith giggled, shaking her head, as she said. "I know, I know... I'm not usually the romantic type. But, maybe sometimes I should be." She paused then, as she said more seriously "I know I need to make more effort Derek." Fiddling with the edge of the pillow case, as she couldn't help but think that all that had happened over the past 24 hours, was almost like a wake up call to her, to re-examine her life.

Their conversation was then momentarily, interrupted by the sound of Alex and Izzie having sex in the next room.

"Oh great" Meredith said, as she groaned and her head fell back against the pillow. "Now this really is just like going back in time. I'd kind of blanked out what it was like having those two in the next room! Guess they're still in their honeymoon period now too. Maybe we should get divorced and then married again!"

Meredith couldn't help it, she was jealous. To say her and Derek's sex life had suffered over the past year, was an understatement. Meredith knew she was mainly to blame for that. She had seemed to find any reason she could, not to be in the mood. She was too tired, Zola might wake up, she was on call. Meredith had meant it earlier, when she had said to Izzie she didn't believe in a happily after. No-one had told Meredith in the early days, that she would choose sleep over sex. And, the months would fly by faster and faster and suddenly, without even realizing she would go from fearing the Nazi, to becoming the Nazi.

"Mmm..." Derek said, as they continued to hear Izzie's soft moans from the next room and trying to make out Meredith's face in the dark, Derek said slowly. "No, the difference was back in the old days, when we were all living together, we were kind of too pre-occupied with what was going on in our bedroom, to care much about what was going in theirs" Pausing, as he brought his hand up to brush the hair away from Meredith's face, before he then leaned over to lightly nibble the side of her neck, fumbling slightly in the dark. Causing her to giggle, as she responded eagerly, wrapping her leg around his waist and clumsily pulling his shirt over his head.

Here, there was no Zola asleep in the next room, no pager threatening to go off, no busy double shift to be up for the next day. It was just the two of them, an empty bottle of tequila and one hell of an adventure in a glamorous apartment in New York! The old Meredith Grey was back!

Derek couldn't quite believe the transformation in his wife, as they quickly blanked out the sounds of Alex and Izzie going 'at it' in the next room, and he grinned, Derek knew despite the last year being tough, what he had with Meredith was still very much on fire...

* * *

Alex closed his eyes, pressing his body closer in to Izzie's warm back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in the delicious scent of her long, soft hair. Despite the horrors unfolding outside, he was warm, cozy and blissfully content.

When suddenly he was jolted out of his state of blissful unconsciousness, by the shrill sound of a car alarm going off outside, causing him to quickly sit up and reach for the candle by the side of the bed. "Is that my freaking car?" he said loudly, jumping out of bed.

"Al, stop shouting and come back to bed, it's freezing" Izzie said sleepily.

"In a minute. I need to check if my car's alright" Alex said anxiously, as he turned to rush out of the room.

"Okay, but babe you might want to put some pants on first" Izzie said, realizing he wasn't listening to a word she was saying, as she heard their bedroom door shut and she felt her eyes close again, as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Alex felt his way with the candle, across the front room, nearly tripping over the Christmas tree, as he turned to pull up the blind on the big fromt window, to check on his new car.

All the street lights were out, as the blizzard continued to blow the snow around outside. Alex shone his torch down to where his car was parked outside, to see it was completely covered in white snow. He sighed, he would have to check out any damage in the morning, he thought moodily as he turned to make his way back to the bedroom, bumping straight in to Meredith.

"Woah..you okay?" Alex said, as he took a step backwards, suddenly feeling very exposed as he realized he was stark naked and despite the room being engulfed in complete darkness, he put a hand down instinctively to cover his modesty.

"Yeah, sorry, I couldn't sleep so just came to get a drink." Meredith replied, as she held her candle in his direction so she could see his face, causing him to instantly look away.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll get that for you, save you fumbling around. Just give me a sec?" Alex said sheepishly, still feeling exposed, as he quickly dived in to his and Izzie's room to throw some clothes on.

Meredith grinned to herself, she could tell by Alex's uncomfortable tone, that he was naked. She remembered from when they lived together, how awkward he quickly got when he was embarrassed or hiding something.

...

"Here" Alex said, as he came back passing Meredith a bottle.

"What's this" Meredith replied, confused, as she felt the cold glass.

"A beer" Alex said, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, as he held another one up in his hand and took a swig, before adding. "The pipes must all be frozen, so there's no water and I have no idea where Izzie keeps the bottled stuff and I didn't want to wake her, unless..."

"No, don't wake her" Meredith said, as she sat down at the kitchen table behind her, placing the candle in the centre of it, as she sniggered and said. " It's been a very long time since it was actually acceptable, to wake up in the night and drink a beer."

"I know and it feels good." Alex said grinning, as Meredith held her bottle up to chink his.

"Can I ask you something?" Meredith suddenly said, looking him in the eye across the dimly lit room. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you'd stayed in Seattle?"

Alex swigged his beer, as he replied. "Nah, not really. What's the point?...I mean, I'm sure I'd be okay. It was a good programme at Seattle Grace, but it just felt right to move on. I mean, Hopkins for me was always the dream, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be with Izzie now, if I'd stayed in Seattle..."

"True" Meredith said dreamily, before she said. "I saw the woman that offered me the job at Harvard today. It kind of got me thinking..."

"You made the decision to stay in Seattle, because it was the_ right_ thing for you to do. It made sense and you're doing great." Alex said kindly.

"Yeah, but, my mother would never have stayed."

"Your mother,_ never_ got her McDreamy" Alex said, as Meredith giggled and Alex groaned, as he said "Did I just say McDreamy? What is being married to Izzie again, doing to me?"

Meredith laughed some more, as she then thought about what he'd actually said. He was right, her mother threw everything she had in to her career, because _her_ McDreamy went back to his wife!

"You're every bit as successful as your mother, Meredith. You're a great doctor and a great Mom." Alex said sincerely.

Meredith smiled, she was impressed, this really was a new side to Alex. They'd always shared their dark and twisty thoughts with each other, but that was as far as it went. If she'd wanted advice or reassurance, she'd always gone to Cristina or Izzie, back in the day.

They were silent for a moment, before Alex then blurted out. "Izzie wants us to start trying for a baby."

"And, you don't want to because your scared of how it will effect your relationship" Meredith replied cautiously, she knew it took a lot for Alex to open up about his emotions.

Alex paused, Meredith still hadn't lost her knack of knowing exactly what he was thinking, in a funny way she knew him better than anyone, he thought, as he said. "It's not that I'm scared exactly, but, I've just got her _back_. The last time she was going through stuff, it broke us. I want us to have a baby just as much as she does, believe me I do. But, I want _her_ more. If it doesn't work out, I'm not sure if she can handle it and I can't lose her again, not this time."

Meredith placed her delicate hand, over his, as she said. "Alex, Izzie is crazy about you. She always was, even when she was trying not to be. She's not going anywhere, Alex. Not this time. Things are different, I can see that from just a few hours... And, there is another option. You go for it and things work out somehow. Sometimes you just need to jump, without knowing where you're going to land."

"I'll drink to that" Alex said, smiling.

* * *

Derek woke to bright light streaming through the blinds in the bedroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing across to see Meredith sound asleep next to him. He quietly got out of bed and made his way in to the kitchen.

Izzie was stood, boiling some water in a saucepan over one of the gas rings. "Morning" She said, smiling brightly, as she saw Derek. "

"Morning" Derek said, as he looked away awkwardly, noticing Izzie was just dressed in a pair of skimpy shorts and a tight t-shirt, with her long blonde hair spilling messily down her back. Derek would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed her stunning curves once or twice back in Seattle, he was male after all. But, the truth was he'd only ever seen Izzie as Meredith's friend, Karev's wife and their roommate.

"There's no power or water. So, I'm boiling some bottled water to make some instant coffee, If you want some? Oh and I can't make any breakfast, but there are some mince pies and white chocolate and cranberry muffins, I made earlier in the week if you're hungry" Izzie said breezily.

"That would be great." Derek replied smiling, as he fiddled with his phone, saying. "Damn it, there's still not signal"

"That's terrible, I really wanted to call the hospital and check if there anything I can do to help. I mean our ER must have been a nightmare last night. I know it was my last day yesterday, but, I feel oddly attached to the place and the city."

"Well, it's a great hospital. One of the finest in the country. Made me in to the doctor I am today" Derek said, as he looked directly at Izzie, causing her to blush and look away.

"I know what you're thinking" Izzie said quietly, as she paused for a moment and said. "You're wondering how I could possibly be throwing my future away like I am. You were amazed that I ever managed to get a Nureo fellowship there in the first place and now I've quit, I'll probably never get the opportunity again."

"It's none of my business" Derek said gently.

"Yes, but you think it's a mistake. It's written all over your face. But, Derek, I'm not like you, or Meredith or Cristina. I love surgery, but I love Alex more and this time around it feels like we have a real chance at happiness and that means more to me than the _best_ freaking surgical programme in the world."

Derek was a little taken aback at Izzie's honesty, although not surprized at how fiercely passionate she was, that was one of the things he had always admired about her. "Izzie" he said, as he looked straight at her. " I can't deny it's a great programme.. But, I'm in no position to start telling people how to lead their lives, and you're wrong, I wasn't amazed at that you got a job at that hospital. You always had a talent for Nureo, you just had to realize it. And, if you ever want to come back to Seattle any time, I know a great Nureo teacher there..." He added, with a wink.

"Thanks" Izzie said, beaming, as she turned to make the coffee. Just as Alex appeared in the kitchen. "Morning dude" He said sleepily to Derek, as he walked lazily over to Izzie, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in to her neck, as he exhaled and said. "I need coffee. Then I need to check the damage to my freaking car."

...

"Ouch my head" Meredith said, as fully dressed, she stumbled in to the kitchen, slumping down in the one of the kitchen chairs, as she rubbed her forehead and said. "Please tell me the power's back on"

"Not yet, but the storms died down" Derek said calmly.

"Guys, don't panic. Alex can drive you to the airport, we can check out the situation there. If nothings moving, you can come back and spend Christmas with us." Izzie said, trying to cheer up Meredith.

"Although, if the power doesn't come back on, looks like we'll be having Izzie's mince pies and muffins for Christmas dinner" Alex joked.

"My muffins are awesome" Izzie replied playfully, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

* * *

Zipping up her suitcase and putting on her hat and gloves. Meredith chewed her nail nervously, as she looked out the window at the thick, blanket of white coating the streets, completely covering the cars, as the street lights shimmered with the icicles clinging to them. It looked so pretty, just like a Christmas card, as a fresh sprinkling of light snow dusted the street even more. But, all Meredith could think about was Zola and Seattle. That was where her home was and being away had made her sentimental and grateful, for _everything_ she had there and she needed to get back!

Putting her hand up to brush a single tear away from her eye, Meredith suddenly froze as her phone vibrated noisily from her bag and loud music started blaring out of the next room. Meredith felt her heart rate instantly speed up, as she grabbed her phone.

"Answer your phone much" Cristina said sarcastically, from the other end, before Meredith had the chance to speak.

"There was a black out, the power went...Is Zola okay?" Meredith replied breathlessly.

"Zola's fine. Where are you?" Cristina said.

"With Alex and Izzie." Meredith said.

"Everything ok?" Cristina replied quickly, as Meredith walked in to the living room.

Alex and Izzie were over by the Christmas tree, the lights back on and twinkling away. They were joking around in their own little world. As Alex teased Izzie, smirking, as he looked straight in to her eyes, holding a present up out of her reach as she tried to grab it.

Meredith smiled, as she then looked across at Derek, who held his phone up to her excitedly, as he mouthed "_flights__ back on."_

Meredith breathed a silent sigh of relief, as she swallowed and said. "Everything's great, we're about to go the airport and we'll be on the first flight back. So, this time you can tell Zola _we'll definitely be home for Christmas_!"


End file.
